LOST
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Three siblings are forced to realize just how wrong things really are, one will destroy what took away his most precious friend, another will fight for a false reality as he's kept in the dark about the truth...and the last...is lost. Full Summary Inside
1. Newly Weds

_**LOST**_

**Summary: Some things just aren't meant to be...but some people just don't care. Torn apart through circumstances neither could control, three siblings are forced to realize just how wrong things really are, one will destroy what took away his most precious friend, another will fight for a false reality as he's kept in the dark about the truth...and the last...is lost. Can something so wrong, find its way through such a dark world, with such a small flame to light its way? Or will the darkness engulf the fire and destroy the last of a dying Clan?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Pairing: ...**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature**

**WARNING: Incestuous conditions unconcealed, if you are in anyway offended by this topic...take it up with someone who might care. But let's be reasonable, no one cares...-.-...no one. This is life, a sad one inhabited by sad creatures that lack all moral and any sense of humanity, all of that has fallen off the face of the earth!**

**...no, I do care, if it bothers you, please feel free to notify me directly through PM on my profile page, I'll get back to you with my sincerest of apologies. **

_***Bows***_

**WARNING TWO: LEMON/HENTAI in this first chapter. Crude language, excessive sexual scenes and positions, lewd behavior and 25₵ for Lemonade! I'll collect at the end of the chapter; DON'T FORGET TO PAY THE LADY!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Newly Weds**

**-x-x-x-**

Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha had just recently been wedded in hopes of producing strong, purebred Uchiha's. Uchiha's that would bring forth a bountiful of honor and pride for the Uchiha Clan, and although Mikoto could careless for how much honor her children would bring in the future, she was most definitely looking forward to having children.

"Fugaku-Kun..." Mikoto called as she walked silently through the halls of her new home, her bare feet padding on the smooth wood flooring. At present, she was only nineteen, soon to be twenty, and at present, she was being pressured by the clan elder to _'seduce'_ Fugaku Uchiha. She knew however that seduction was unnecessary. The man she'd been pushed to marry was well ready to show their Clan up by producing _'prodigies'_. She slowly began to slid the dojo screen door open, "Fu─!" stopping mid name, she gazed on at the spectacle before her.

Fugaku, twenty-four years old, stood in the center of the room, sweat leaving a layer of shine across his bare chest, his textured pectorals. He hadn't yet noticed her, or he was just ignoring her, but without her say-so, her feet began to move forward. She was in a lost daze, the man before her was a work of art, and it was in her mind, a privilege to see him as he was, and how he would be.

Mikoto prided herself, as the top female student of her class and an ANBU captain at sixteen, she was a prodigy herself, one of the reasons she and Fugaku had been matched as the perfect pair for perfect children. She was a phantom spy, no one ever saw her enter, and no one ever saw her leave. She walked with what some might say was a sound proof barrier constantly surrounding her, never heard nor seen. Fugaku knew this, but had never witnessed her silence until now, as her cool hands met his back, slick with perspiration; he jumped only slightly from surprise at the drop in temperature from her supple fingers. Turning, he met her own black orbs, a mirror of his, with one minor difference; her's were obscured by lust and wanton need. Her finger tips grazed his chiseled chest up to his shoulders and to the base of his neck.

Mikoto was blind to reason, the heat forming between them, their bodies pressed against one another, was enough for her to toss out common sense. She didn't care that they were in the Dojo, and yes, it's possible, with Fugaku's short temper, that he might get angry at her for coming onto him in his place of reflection and repose, but she neither cared nor worried herself with the consequences that _may_ come to pass. Pressing her lips to his, she felt his arms tightly coil around her small waist, pulling her against his sweat latent body.

The battle raging between tongues could hardly be called fare as Fugaku continuously pinned hers down, making her aware of his alpha status in the Clan. As both broke apart for a couple seconds of air, Mikoto looked on with flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"_Fugaku~" _Her voice filtered the air around him, sounding through his mind as he succumbed to the insanity of her fingers, the very fingers releasing his hair from the tight ponytail it had moments ago been in.

**~X~X~X~**

**LEMON**

**~X~X~X~**

With every breathless kiss passed between the newlywed couple, hands roamed the others body, tracing lines over crevices and memorizing details on each body part, hand, arms, waist and legs, the neck, the shoulders, the ears...every part was explored, and with each second that passed, the two grew more lustful and passionate. Fugaku carefully lowered her down onto the floor of the Dojo, placing himself above his wife of only a week. Releasing her captured lips, he nipped the bottom one before trailing kisses to her lapel, leaving a mark on the tender flesh where he sucked at the soft tissue of her neck.

"_Mm, Fugaku...Kun"_

Fugaku pulled away and stared down at his wife, looking over her flushed cheeks and inflamed lips, lush and beautiful, her hair was fanned out around her head like a halo, her eyes overflowing with emotions such as lust, craze, obsession and an eagerness to please. Sweat was beginning to form, this was made obvious by how her clothes had started to tighten around her lascivious curves, a lewd moan escaped from between her parted lips and she bucked her hips against his, causing him to press his pelvis into hers and rub his throbbing member against her kimono, right over her own innocence.

Friction began forming between the hard muscle and her concealed blossom as she moaned out her need for his touch, the feel of his love shaft moving against her covered opening. She tried to move against him, but he kept her pinned with his hands on her hips, lifting himself, he moved one hand from her waist and pulled her obi loose before tossing it aside. Untying her Kimono, he let a rare smile pass on his lips as he lifted one side and then the other to reveal two wrapped breasts, perfectly firm and soft at the touch. He took the wrap in hand and rather than pulling it off and freeing her breast from its protective hold, he pulled down and watched the wrap lift her breasts up and present them to him beautifully. Like serving him a meal that only he could have.

Fugaku wrapped a hand around her left breast and took her right areola in his mouth, his tongue tracing along the head of her nipple as he sucked ruthlessly on her breast. His left hand roughly running through ministrations as he abused both with a hungry vigor that he was only too willing to feed.

Her moans and groans, lewdly crawling up the walls of the Dojo, only served to harden his staff more than it already was.

It was unbelievable; the sounds that she was creating were becoming breathy in her innocence and inexperience and he was lapping it all up, drinking it as if she were a fountain of youth and he were the greedy traveler in need of revitalization. He felt her hands trail up the slit of his Yukata as they disappeared beneath the fabric before running over his shoulders and dragging the cotton material with her hands, lifting her head, she kissed his forehead and he released her nipple from between his teeth before lavishing her lips once more with his with a fierce and heated kiss.

Mikoto could feel her mind reeling in spirals as talented fingers removed each article of clothing she had left to offer, her Kimono now a silk fabric for which the two lovers could enjoy an act of pleasure upon.

Fugaku moved aside the fabric of his own Yukata, removing himself from on top of her, he dipped his head down and a sharp gasp met his ears as he parted her nether lips and his cool breath sent tremors up and down her spine, his tongue traced the pearl of nerves and he had to grip her hips again as they jerked forward at the new sensations being created inside her lower regions. His lips covered the pearl and he sucked the small bundle, his tongue circling it, rolling over the nub and assaulting it with the talented muscle.

"Ah~! Fugaku-Kun...AH! FUGAKU!" No, she couldn't believe that this was just a primal act of sex, this was more than an act of pleasure, it was the ability to be able to feel close to Fugaku, connected. It was driving her crazy, every stroke of his tongue, moaning with each cool breath he let off, and every tug of her hidden pearl which he kept secured between his lips. "S-so good~ It feels so good!" Her mind was spinning, her vision blurring, and she could feel her virginal areas tightening at the feel of something twisting in her gut. It was like she was about to burst, and as it grew, tear formed in her eyes, "Fugaku! I...I'm going to cum!"

"So perverted..."

Her eyes widened and she stared up at her husband who was no longer giving his attention to her throbbing nub. "...more...why did you stop?"

"...I was relocating," He said.

She felt something hard settle on her entrance and looked down at the hard object between her legs; her eyes widened at the heavy weight pressing into her and causing her lips to part as a silent cry escaped her in a breathy whimper. "It won't fit, Fugaku, it won't fit!"

"Don't be absurd, of course it will."

Tear fell from her eyes as he pressed his hips forward, pushing the head of his dick into her pleasure spot.

Fugaku grimaced at the tight grip her pussy had around just the head of his staff, but continued to press onward. "Just hang in there, I'll bury my dick inside you! To the hilt, your pussy will be my sheath, for only me!" He plunged himself deep inside her and his balls slapped hard against her ass as his hips connected with hers.

"AHHHhhhh~!" Her voice failed her after the initial shock, but Mikoto was thankful that he had the civility to at least wait for her to grow accustomed to his size.

"Well, at least you are innocent in the most primordial of exercises..._I'll be sure to train you well."_ He whispered in a sultry and coarse tenor as he pulled slowly out of her before pounding deep within once again, repeating motion over and over as she cried out in pain and pleasure, both of equal quality tear sprung from her eyes, and a wide smile plagued her lips, lust and hunger in her eyes with each beat of his dick.

"Haa~ AH, ah ah~ I-I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Mm FUGAKU~!" She cried out, her arms holding tightly around his neck as he grinded against her, lifting his head from her chest where she held him, he latched himself onto her left nipple, kneading her right and elicited moans of ecstasy from the enticing beauty before. "FUGAKU, I'M SO CLOSE!"

Her words, cries of delight, bliss...a...seventh heaven, if you would, were carried throughout the residence in which they lived. "You've always been such a quiet girl, now look at you..." He pulled out just before she could reach a climax, his own release mere moments away, but he contained himself and kept her craving his meat.

"What! No, no! Fugaku, don't stop, why do you keep stopping!"

"I want to hear you beg."

"..." She blushed furiously, "That's humiliating...I couldn't possibly..."

"I can easily return to my training, such primitive acts are easily neutralized."

She wasn't sure if that was true, that maybe she'd be the only one left in a haze of need...being that it was her first time, she knew little to the art of sexual propensity. "...n-no..." Her cheeks were burning, she could feel it, and her core was throbbing.

Fugaku sat up in a lotus flower sitting position, "Then let me hear your immoral cries for sexual satisfaction, let me hear you beg!"

The was an order from her Alpha, the head of the family she would soon be helping to create. "Please, put it inside me," She said, trembling with want.

"Put what inside you?"

She could see it, twitching before her eyes, moving without thinking, she traced her finger from the base to the tip and watched the clear liquid at the head begin to seep out. Touching it experimentally, she pulled away and smiled, "I want your cock," It was vulgar, that word, but it sent a jolt through her body when she said it, and it felt amazing. In one move, she had Fugaku on his back, a possessed look in her eyes as she gazed foggily at the pulsating meat that had moments ago been buried deep within her. Bending down, she placed a kiss on the tip before licking the pre-cum from atop the head of his dick, feverish with desire, and quivering all over with anticipation. Mikoto took him in her mouth, sliding her tongue up and down his length, she suck his throbbing dick, grinning as he tried to stifle a moan. She hummed around his head and let the vibrations run through his hard shaft to the very base. Bobbing her head, she wondered curiously just how much of him she could take in.

"_Mikoto..."_ He called her attention to himself in a breathless whisper. "Climb on top."

She understood what he was telling her to do, and pulled her lips from him before straddling her husband, "I'm putting it in..." She said from above him before pushing down.

The pace was kept at a modest speed as Mikoto moved her hips, pumping her pussy on his dick for a good twenty minutes of moans and groans. "I...cumming...I'm cumming!"

**~X~X~X~**

**END LEMON**

**~X~X~X~**

Shadows of white light exploded behind her eyes as she felt something fill her up, her own release coated the two bodies in her love juices, mixed with a sticky white that dripped onto the Dojo floor.

Sitting up, Fugaku removed her from himself and straightened his clothes out.

Dejected, Mikoto pulled her arms around her shoulders and frowned only to feel something fall one her. It was his much larger outer Yukata, still wearing the inner one; he made sure she was covered decently before lifting her into his arms and leaving the Dojo to be cleaned at a later date. Making his way to their room, he laid her down on their futon and covered her and himself before finally allowing himself to fall unconscious from overexertion. His arms wrapped warmly around Mikoto who was still blushing at the caring action made by her husband. So comfortable that it was almost breathtaking to the point that she felt she couldn't take it...and at this moment, she was part of him, in his arms, embraced in his warmth.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: O.O...you know, I told myself light fluff before I started...in the end I had to go back up to the top and add another Warning...-.-. This story will start off with Fugaku/Mikoto, so its Pre-Naruto series in the beginning. You will get to see other favorites too, like Minato, and an adorable Kakashi who...I believe would be...six. :P Please Review!**


	2. Sterile?

_**LOST**_

**Summary: Some things just aren't meant to be...but some people just don't care. Torn apart through circumstances neither could control, three siblings are forced to realize just how wrong things really are, one will destroy what took away his most precious friend, another will fight for a false reality as he's kept in the dark about the truth...and the last...is lost. Can something so wrong, find its way through such a dark world, with such a small flame to light its way? Or will the darkness engulf the fire and destroy the last of a dying Clan?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Pairing: ...**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature**

**WARNING: Incestuous conditions unconcealed, if you are in anyway offended by this topic...take it up with someone who might care. But let's be reasonable, no one cares...-.-...no one. This is life, a sad one inhabited by sad creatures that lack all moral and any sense of humanity, all of that has fallen off the face of the earth!**

**...no, I do care, if it bothers you, please feel free to notify me directly through PM on my profile page, I'll get back to you with my sincerest of apologies. **

_***Bows***_

**-x-x-x-**

**Sterile?**

**-x-x-x-**

Mikoto just didn't get it, she was fertile and so was Fugaku; they were sexually active, he always came inside her. She wasn't sure what else she needed to do! Was there some kind of jutsu she needed to perform to make it work? She'd never discussed child procreation with her parents, they had assumed that she would know, but she didn't know! She knew Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Yoga; she knew Sharingun and the other Uchiha traits connected with their eyes, such as the Mangekyou. But she knew next to nothing about breeding!

"Mikoto, I'm going now."

So lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't even heard Fugaku behind her. _"What if I can't...bare children..."_

"..." Fugaku really didn't know what to think about her newly acquired fear of being barren, but chose to say nothing about it. Leaving her to her thoughts, he left to the Police Force.

'_Maybe I should go see if Hyuuga-Sempai can see if something's wrong with me. I would ask Jiraiya-Sempai...but he's a little...that would turn wrong too quickly for comfort. Beside's, I think he already left the village, I haven't seen him, Tsunade-Chan or Orochimaru-Sempai in some time.' _ She sighed, _'Maybe I should just ask for him to pour his─'_

"Hello~?"

Mikoto turned at the interruption of her thoughts and smiled, "Sakumo-Sensei! How are you fairing on this fine day?"

"...well, as well as can be."

Mikoto frowned, "...it's so disgraceful how the villagers prefer the accomplishment of missions before the safety of their people."

"We are meant to be disposed of, for the safety of our village."

"Yes but─"

"Kakashi."

"...excuse me?"

"My son,"

"Oh! Kakashi-Kun!" She had stars in her eyes as the boy popped his head out from around the corner. Running up to the boy, she smiled, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Sakumo-Sensei, he's still as adorable as the first time I held him!"

"..."

"I miss it..."

He stared curiously at her, watching her hug his son with a far away look in her eyes.

"Being a student I mean...I miss the group missions, and the time with Sensei."

It was no secret to the teacher that she had had a long standing crush on him since assigned as on of his three students. But not much could be said since she was just twelve at the time, and he had been twenty and married. Only a year later, he had been graced with a baby; however, his wife had died during child birth. Mikoto had made it a habit to drop by and visit with his son, who had been attached to her hip since first setting eyes on her.

He was six now, but even he knew of the girls infatuation with his father, and his fathers infatuation with the now married Mikoto. Fugaku was oblivious, that or he just didn't care.

"Such pretty eyes..." Mikoto smiled at Kakashi who smiled back. "You have your dad's eyes."

"Does that mean you think his eyes are pretty too?"

Mikoto blinked at his question, a flush scarlet spreading across her cheeks, "Oh...I-I guess it does."

Kakashi smiled, "Why haven't you come visited lately?"

"I've been busy...but I promise, I'll come by and visit more often!" A look of determination filled her eyes, "After all, I have so much free time now..."

Sakumo sat down next to her, "Are you trying for a child?"

"Ah! S-Sakumo-Sensei!" She blushed, covering Kakashi's ears. "I...I am...but still, nothing. I don't think...maybe I can't..." Tears began welling up in her eyes as she hugged the little boy tighter. The feel of her Sensei's hand on her shoulders was a feeling of comfort that she'd never forget. A feeling she had been granted a few times over the course of her life, and was more than excepting of.

"Kakashi, go wait outside for me," Sakumo said. Kakashi nodded, standing up, he waved goodbye and left Mikoto and Sakumo alone. "My wife couldn't bare children, she was sterile actually."

"...sterile? But Kakashi..."

"Kakashi had a lot of help on my part. I was using my chakra constantly to keep the egg safe and growing. As you know, Kakashi was born two months early, and that was because of the fact that he was growing with the help of my chakra. I had to wrap her womb in my chakra, and then we went ahead with our normal routine of conceiving,"

Mikoto was blushing horribly, "I-is that so..."

He smiled, "Lie down,"

She frowned, "Sensei?"

"Trust me, Mikoto, lie down and relax. Close your eyes, and trust me."

"..." She lay back on the hardwood floor and inhaled and exhaled before relaxing and closing her eyes, "Like this?"

"Yes, very good...this will probably be the last thing I can do for you." He placed his hand against her abdomen, right above where her womb would be.

Mikoto felt a sudden warmth in her tummy, but remained still; her nerves were on high alert with his hand resting calmly against her body.

"Mikoto, promise you will look after Kakashi for me, if something happens to me. I'm not saying something will, but if something does...you are the only one I trust to care for him."

Mikoto opened her eyes to see Sakumo looking away, hand on her stomach, still glowing, still warming her. She lifted her hand and turned his head a bit to face her and smiled. "Always, I'll watch over Kakashi for as long as he needs me...and still longer when he thinks he doesn't."

"...thank you." He pulled his hand away, "Try once more with Fugaku when he get's home, you should see a change in your body after a few months..."

"What did you do?"

He smiled, "I thought I would try the same thing I did for my wife, lets hope for the best."

Mikoto felt happiness swell deep inside of her and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you, Sensei"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his body, the feeling was one he wouldn't soon forget, but one he was sure he'd miss.

Braving rough waters, Mikoto pulled away and gazed into his eyes, they were beautiful dark blue, almost black eyes. They were slightly similar to her great grandfathers, only his had been lighter in color. Her eyes widened at the feel of lips pressing against hers in a warm and passionate kiss. A tear escaped from the corner of her left eye as she returned the kiss with love, unlike the feeling's she had for Fugaku, she truly loved the man holding her right now. They broke apart and he placed on last kiss on her lips before whispering a few final words and leaving her.

Mikoto cried, his words were apart of her, and would always be carved within her, something she was okay with. Even if it meant, having to hear those beautifully spoken words whispered every night in her ear, even without Sakumo there to speak them. Those beautiful words..._unforgettable_..._"Sakumo~"_

'_I'm sorry Mikoto...I love you.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Three Month Later)**

Mikoto looked horrible, hovering over the toilet with Kakashi holding her hair, his nose scrunched up as he looked away.

_**~Cough~Cough~Cough~**_

Pulling away, she grabbed a small towel and whipped her mouth clean. "Why would any woman willingly _want_ to go through this?" She asked.

Kakashi shrugged, but she didn't see it. Holding her hand, he let her hair go and guided her into the tea room where she weakly sat down. Kakashi held his hands together and vanished, and then a few moments later, he reappeared with a pillow and blanket.

"Sakumo didn't need to send you over here to take care of me, Kakashi, but thank you; I really appreciate it." She lay down as he placed the pillow down behind her, her head touched gently down and her hair fell across the pillow as Kakashi covered her with a wool blanket and sat on the other side of her. "By the way, where is your father?"

Kakashi didn't answer, he looked away; she knew why. The villagers had started shunning Sakumo, and for a reason she frowned upon. He had chosen to save the life of his teammate, and has forgone the mission in favor of that. Mikoto had seen that as gallant and faithful. She loved who he was, loved the man he was and what he stood for and believed in. He had _always_ made it clear to his team; her, Aburame Shibi and Inuzuka Tsume...that if you brake the rules, you are no better than scum, but if you don't take care of your friends...you are much worse than scum. She felt, that he was right in that belief...and would be sure his son grew up with that knowledge as well.

"Mikoto..." She glanced at the door; a cold sweat was on her forehead from her earlier morning sickness. Fugaku walked over to her, getting on his knees, he felt her forehead. "You still don't feel well?"

"Mm, no."

He looked to see Kakashi stand and vanish again. "What is Hatake's boy doing here?"

"Sensei sent him to help. He's a good boy, Fugaku-San, please, let him be."

He said nothing as the boy reappeared and entered carefully with a cup of white plum tea that the boys' father had no doubt made prior to sending him there.

He had no real problem with the six year old taking care of his wife, but he did have a problem with the kids' father being with his wife.

"I will come by again tomorrow, take care Nee-Chan." Kakashi smiled, handing her the tea before leaving.

Fugaku frowned, "How long has he been coming over here?"

Sitting up, she took a sip of the hot tea and smiled, "Kakashi has been dropping by for a little over a month, everyday about an hour after you leave for work. I think he feels intimidated around you."

Again, he stayed quiet, sitting silently and peacefully next to Mikoto, he let his mind wander. It was a wonder, really, that on the day she had been worrying over her sterility, she had decided to try again, and had actually gotten pregnant...that of course is in accordance with her most recent bout of morning sickness these last two weeks. Despite his wonderings of her sudden pregnancy, and the irony of it all, he was pleased to be expecting an heir so soon into his marriage with Mikoto...and couldn't wait for the baby to be born.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and I'll do my best to keep updating regularly! ^_^''**


End file.
